The present invention relates to a control device of a direct-injection engine.
Conventionally, direct-injection engines in which ozone is supplied into a cylinder have been known.
For example, JP2002-309941A discloses a direct-injection engine, in which fuel and ozone are supplied into a cylinder on compression stroke and the fuel and the ozone are well mixed with each other, so as to improve self-ignitability.
Incidentally, depending on the engine, there are cases where fuel is injected and, even after the fuel is ignited inside a combustion chamber, more fuel is still injected. Examples of such cases include a case where during a main injection in which fuel for causing a main combustion is injected, the fuel is ignited and the fuel injection continues for a while thereafter, and a case where a post injection is performed after the fuel injected by the main injection is ignited. In such cases, by the timing that the fuel injected after the ignition combusts, an amount of oxygen inside the combustion chamber becomes small due to the combustion caused by the preceding ignition. Therefore, the combustion chamber forms an environment where smoke is easily produced.